chris1703fandomcom-20200213-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are male Counterpats of The Powerpuff Girls created by Merlock Characters: * Ratigan (Leader) * Theodore Seville (Clumsy) * Tweety (Tough) Creators: * Merlock (First) (Failed) * HIM (Second) (successful) About theme Professor Ratigan * Olivia's equivalent.Is a Brown Mouse In Ratigan's first appearance he was more of an evil leader and had respect for his brothers as he never hit on Theodore, unlike his reincarnated self. In the first appearance, he also commands how the boys would attack the Powerpuff Girls he was also like his brothers as part of the team. After his reincarnation, he becomes cruel, greedy, short-tempered, dangerous, ruthless, sinister, menacing, tough, devious and powerful acts like a dictator of the group. He once shared Olivia's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has. Brown Mullet He is mean, rude, unfriendly, arrogant, rude and argumentative, mainly toward Theodore. He wears a backward red baseball cap compared to Olivia's bow. Also in his first appearance, he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain than he was after reincarnated. Brick always yells at his brothers and thinks he is the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. He despises anything girly and cute, such as Rodent, dolls, kittens, etc. His element is a Mouse tail and his signature color is fire engine red. Theodore Seville * Eleanor's equivalent.is a Chubby Male Chipmunk In Theodore’s first appearance, he was agreeable as he had followed orders with no retorts or delays as well as had agreed whenTweety stated about having burritos for lunch, except when the boys triple punch the girls after catching the vehicles, as he stated he had hit them harder. He was also corrective as when he corrects Mojo that they are not babies. In his first appearance, he does not appear smart nor dimwitted and usually does exactly what his brothers do. As the same with his brothers, he is part of the team. After his reincarnation he becomes loud-mouthed, dim-witted, and often retorts against his brothers and the Powerpuff Girls such as saying “But I thought we was...” before being interrupted by Brick and after getting a soda can crushed into his face he states that Brick had said the same thing he had, as well as telling the girls they are going to eat their words, spit them out and then eat them again. As opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness, he is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, to an extent for his stupidity). In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, Eleanor claimed that Theodore is cute (her sisters told her she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Eleanor's ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair became much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Eleanor is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. ''It is also revealed in the episode Ellie Boy that Theodore, (Eleanor in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Theodore is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a Bully Theodore is (like Eleanor) the most polite of his group. In ''The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Theodore's element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. Tweety: *Aoogoh's quivalent.is a Yellow Bird In Tweety’s first appearance his was calm, cool, and often silent brother as he didn’t open his mouth while ???? and Theodore were agreeing with Merlock. He did not do anything except what his brothers were doing such as screaming after crashing into the pavement. He did, however, make a joke about burritos they apparently had, he and his brother pranked Mojo by pouring what is assumed to be Gatorade on him. After his reincarnation, he exhibits a more distinct change in personality, with him displaying much more maniacal, jolly, violent, and somewhat harebrained behavior. Tweety's pranks are made more prominent albeit falling into criminal behavior such as graffiti and vandalism. He even supersedes Buttercup in both his pugnacity and furor. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Tweety appears to show exceptional enthusiasm over the prospect. Tweety is also noticeably fidgety, with his displaying a tendency to impulsively jounce and twitch. He usually gets particularly excited when ???? calls out a game to play during fights. Like Aoogoh, his bangs are parted down the middle and he formerly retained a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Aoogoh's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his Feather is yellow. One key difference between him and Aoogoh is that he lacks any sort of empathy whatsoever, whereas, Buttercup would almost always show penitence for her mistakes. He is usually not one to speak out as he does not care to do so. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He becomes frenzied with excitement when someone (mainly ????) announces a fight.Tweety's element is snails, and his signature color is forest green. Episodes in Appearence * The Rowdyruff Boys (First Appearence) * The City of Clipsville (appearece as Basil Theodore Smith and Huibe) Quotes: * ????:We don't care which one of you is more eviler or more stupider or whateverer! There's only one evil thing we care about, and that's destroying the Powerpuff Girls! Gallery: Main chracters Ratigan Angry.jpg Theodore Seville.png Creators Category:Teams Category:Chris1703